


Dracula Teeth

by Sakisagan



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Mysticism, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakisagan/pseuds/Sakisagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис едет в Новый Орлеан, чтобы навестить брата, но...чуть не превращается в вампира, ищет водителя такси-жреца вуду и занимается обалденным сексом по ночам. Во всем винить самого обычного парня в серой футболке и синих джинсах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracula Teeth

Крис ненавидел ночные перелеты – высота в десять тысяч метров над землей не слишком-то способствовала погружению в сладкую дрему, но до Нового Орлеана, как назло, ближайший рейс был как раз в одиннадцать вечера. Конечно, можно было дождаться следующего, но Крис и так уже слишком долго откладывал эту поездку, и еще пара дней привела бы к тому, что он бы вовсе ее отменил. Не то чтобы Крис не скучал по своему младшему брату, но почему из всех городов нужно было выбрать именно этот? Но Скотт считал, что Новый Орлеан отлично подходит для того, чтобы почерпнуть вдохновение, и предложил Крису составить ему компанию. А Крис пообещал приехать раньше, чем успел подумать, на что именно подписался.  
Надеяться на то, что Скотт встретит его в пять утра, даже не стоило. Крис с грустью посмотрел на самолет, на котором только что прилетел, все еще раздумывая над тем, правильно ли сделал. Только вот мама пригрозила лишить его домашнего персикового пирога, а сестры посчитали, что пришла его очередь присматривать за братом, так что выбора у Криса в любом случае не было. И все же… почему именно Новый Орлеан? Нет, у Криса не было фобий или чего-то такого, но он жутко не любил всякую мистику. А разве не именно там живут жрицы вуду? От одной мысли о них Крису сделалось не по себе. К тому времени, как он вышел из аэропорта, его напряжение достигло предела, поэтому он чуть не закричал от ужаса, когда кто-то крикнул ему в ухо «такси».  
Такси, конечно, было очень кстати, а вот чернокожий водитель – нет. Щербатая улыбка и вовсе не внушала доверия, но Крис хотел спать, а еще выкинуть всякую дурь из головы. Он показал на телефоне адрес дома, где остановился Скотт, и залез на заднее сидение. Дом, к слову, принадлежал одному из их многочисленных родственников, который поехал к другому многочисленному родственнику и любезно разрешил пожить Скотту у себя в свое отсутствие. Крис лишь надеялся, что временное местообитание находится не слишком далеко, потому что готов был отрубиться на месте. Этому также способствовала духота, стоявшая в машине. Крис почувствовал, как капли пота стекают по спине, и нахмурился.  
– Кондиционер что ли не работает? – проворчал он. Таксист сразу же повернулся и опять одарил щербатой улыбкой.  
– Какие-то проблемы? – поинтересовался тот.  
– Переживу, – буркнул Крис.  
Но дорога оказалась слишком длинной, у Криса разболелась голова, и это плюсом к тому, что он хотел спать и умирал от духоты.  
– Есть здесь у вас где-нибудь аптеки? – спросил он и тут же понял, какую глупость ляпнул.  
В конце концов, Новый Орлеан такой же город, как и другие, и аптеки в нем явно имеются.  
– То есть я хотел сказать, что если по дороге попадется аптека, то остановитесь – мне надо купить что-нибудь от головы.  
Таксист ухмыльнулся, и вскоре машина действительно остановилась, правда, не у аптеки, а у какого-то обшарпанного здания с такой грязной вывеской, что невозможно было разобрать ни буквы.  
– Не аптека, но здесь точно помогут с головой, – эта улыбка начинала Криса раздражать.  
Он уже пожалел, что заикнулся про аптеку, но раз уж появилась возможность глотнуть свежего воздуха, Крис поспешно вышел из машины. С минуту он постоял у двери, ведущей в какое-то непонятное заведение, а потом с тяжелым вздохом зашел. Внутри царил полумрак, и пахло то ли травами, то ли благовониями – от них голова заболела еще сильнее. Крис уже собрался выйти обратно на улицу, как у прилавка появился парень. Самый обычный, в серой футболке и синих джинсах. Волосы только были длинноваты, но в принципе ничего особенного.  
– Ты так смотришь на меня, словно ожидал Барона Субботу увидеть, – произнес тот.  
– Чего? – Крис тупо на него уставился.  
– Ай, забей, – парень махнул рукой. – Чего хотел?  
– Голова, – Крис легонько постучал себя по виску. – Болит. Мне сказали, что здесь помогут.  
Только сейчас он заметил, что за спиной у парня стоит огромный стеллаж с кучей разнообразных склянок.  
– Смотря из-за чего болит, – тот пожал плечами. – Как давно?  
Крис удивился, больше не вопросу, а тому, что начал объяснять, почему голова вообще заболела.  
– Я прилетел к брату – он здесь ищет вдохновение для своих картин. Даже смотрит какой-то вампирский сериал, где действие происходит в Новом Орлеане. А я всегда считал, что вампиры живут где-то в Восточной Европе.  
– Очень интересно.  
– В такси было душно, – Крис смутился. – Я думаю, что из-за этого.  
Парень кивнул, скорее сам себе, чем Крису, и повернулся к стеллажу, провел пальцем по каким-то бутылочкам, пока не выудил одну.  
– Разведи в воде и выпей. Подействует быстро.  
– А у вас воды случайно не найдется?  
Парень закатил глаза и исчез в проеме – из-за того, что в магазине, или чем это заведение являлось, было так темно, Крис не сразу заметил выход в другое помещение. Он принялся осматриваться по сторонам: портреты каких-то людей на стенах, чучела животных на полках, а еще много бус – жутковато. Крис нервно повел плечами и повернулся обратно к прилавку – ему в руки уже протягивали стакан с водой. Он не знал, сколько содержимого склянки нужно было добавлять в воду, поэтому вылил половину – чтобы подействовало наверняка. Парень никак это не прокомментировал, запросил за свое чудо-средство двадцать пять долларов и выпроводил на улицу. Таксист опустил стекло и что-то сказал парню, пока Крис садился обратно в машину. И стоило оказаться на мягком сидении, как его тут же склонило в сон.  
Крис хотел прикрыть глаза лишь на минутку, но, видимо, заснул, а очнулся уже вовсе не в такси, а в постели, небрежно укрытый разноцветным покрывалом. Он протер глаза и попытался сообразить, где находится. Комната оказалась небольшой: цветастые обои, комод, явно довоенных времен прошлого века, зеркало и кресло, рядом с которым пристроился его чемодан. Ну, еще и кровать, на которой он лежал. Крис осторожно сел и спустил ноги на пол. Голова немного кружилась, и он подождал с минуту-другую, пока головокружение не прошло полностью. Дверь оказалась не запертой, так что все мысли о том, что его удерживают здесь насильно, улетучились.  
Спустившись вниз по скрипучей лестнице, Крис обнаружил Скотта, и окончательно успокоился. Младший брат стоял у мольберта и делал какие-то мазки кистью. Крису нравилось наблюдать за тем, как тот рисует: сначала лишь набросок, но постепенно добавлялись цвета, один за другим, и получалась картина. Конечно, Крис не всегда понимал то, что Скотт хотел изобразить, но яркие и насыщенные краски ему всегда нравились. Скотт был полностью погружен в свои мысли, поэтому даже не заметил, как Крис встал рядом.  
– Привет, братишка, – хрипло произнес он.  
– Крис! – Скотт резко повернулся, и на его лице появилась улыбка. – Ну, ты меня и напугал! Конечно, все в курсе твоей боязни перелетов, но напиваться до такого состояния – это что-то новенькое.  
Крис удивленно посмотрел на брата. Вообще-то, он никогда не пил во время перелета, потому что алкоголь всегда делал его медлительным, а вдруг что случится и действовать придется быстро. К тому же от него даже алкоголем не пахло.  
– Ты чуть ли не разлегся прямо на пороге, и мне пришлось тащить тебя на второй этаж, и, хочу заметить, твоя весовая категория не такая уж и маленькая.  
– Кажется, я заснул в такси, – Крис плохо помнил, что произошло по дороге из аэропорта. – Голова раскалывается. У тебя есть что-нибудь?  
– На кухне поищи в шкафчике. Кажется, я там видел упаковку аспирина.  
Крис выпил сразу две таблетки, запив теплой водой. Внезапно в нем проснулась такая жажда, что он вытащил из холодильника канистру сока и выпил почти половину. Жажда не прекращалась, а еще в горле появились странные ощущения, словно там несколько раз прошлись наждачной бумагой. Крис прокашлялся, но легче не стало. Остатки сока тоже не помогли, но больше ничего не было. Крис бы сейчас не отказался от бутылки-другой светлого пива, но для алкоголя было слишком рано.  
– Ты, наверное, голоден? – Скотт снял фартук, измазанный краской, и неряшливо скинул его на один из стульев. – Как насчет потрясающего кофе с молоком и бенье?  
– Что такое бенье? – возможно, все дело в кофе? Крис всегда пил его по утрам, а тут у него весь режим дня куда-то сдвинулся.  
– Пончики, – Скотт ухмыльнулся. – Ты такие еще не ел, но если попробуешь, другие уже есть не захочешь, я тебе гарантирую!  
Зря Скотт сказал про пончики, потому что с чувством жажды проснулось и чувство голода. Пончики – не пончики – без разницы, Крис готов был съесть сейчас целого быка. Он думал, что кафе, о котором Скотт трещал без умолку, находится где-то поблизости, но сначала пришлось минут десять идти пешком, а потом ехать целую вечность на трамвае и снова идти пешком. К тому моменту, как они добрались до «Кафе дю Монд» – именно там готовили эти самые «бенье» – Крис чувствовал себя настолько ужасно, что Скотту пришлось усадить его за столик.  
– С тобой все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил тот. – Выглядишь не очень.  
– Пить, – одними губами произнес Крис.  
Он выпил целых три кружки кофе с молоком, съел больше дюжины пончиков, но легче не стало. Обратно они ехали на такси, Криса трясло мелкой дрожью, на висках выступил пот. Где-то вдалеке он слышал голос Скотта и еще чей-то, не знакомый. Крис периодически приходил в себя и снова отключался. Когда они доехали до дома, его хватило лишь на то, чтобы с трудом подняться на второй этаж, и последнее, что он помнил – мягкая подушка, на которую он опустил голову. После этого Крис окончательно провалился в незабытье.  
Когда Крис очнулся, в комнате уже царил полумрак. Глаза долго привыкали к темноте, прежде чем он смог разглядеть очертания предметов. Он явно находился уже в другом месте, потому что кровать оказалась больше, да еще и с балдахином, на полу повсюду были раскиданы подушки, а на стенах висели подсвечники. Крис не спешил подниматься с постели – в теле все еще ощущалась слабость, но есть и пить больше не хотелось. Вместо дверей проем закрывала занавеска из мелких бусинок, и прежде чем ее отодвинуть, Крис прислушался – но в доме или где он там очутился, царила тишина. Впереди темнел длинный коридор, и Крис невольно повел плечами.  
Он снова вспомнил книги, которыми зачитывалась Шонна в детстве, но тут же себя одернул – какая глупость! Он ведь взрослый мужик, а это, скорее всего, просто сон. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, затем выдохнул. Медленно прошел вперед и остановился у такой же занавески из бусин. Сделав еще шаг, он оказался в магазине – в том самом, куда привез его водитель такси! Теперь Крис вспомнил, что произошло по дороге из аэропорта: у него жутко разболелась голова, и таксист вместо того, чтобы высадить его у аптеки, привез сюда. Парень дал ему какое-то средство, после которого, видимо, у него проснулось чувство жажды и голода. Правда сейчас он чувствовал себя совершенно прекрасно.  
Крис пожал плечами и толкнул входную дверь. В этот же момент его уши заполнил рев оглушающей музыки. Крис все так же стоял в проходе, но тут кто-то подхватил его за руки, и он оказался среди разномастной публики – яркие цвета буквально слепили ему глаза. Он попытался выбраться, но толком не мог пошевелиться. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и он упадет и будет затоптан этими сумасшедшими. Крис попробовал перекричать музыку, но на него не обращали внимания, а если и слышали, то в ответ лишь заливисто смеялись и визжали. Он предпринял еще одну попытку, но тут кто-то снова схватил его за руку и силой вытащил из толпы. Крис уже собрался поблагодарить незнакомца, но слова так и застряли у него в горле.  
– Себ, это новенький, да? – на него с интересом поглядывала женщина с кручеными рогами на голове.  
– Зашуганный какой-то, – к женщине подплыла волчья голова и щелкнула перед его носом человеческой рукой. – Эй, парень, ты как?  
– Оставь его, Чейс, – наконец, подошел кто-то нормальный.  
– Я тебя знаю! – воскликнул Крис. – Ты тот самый парень из магазина.  
Женщина с рогами закатила глаза, а волчья голова – Чейс – ухмыльнулся.  
– Привет-привет, – тот чуть поклонился. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Я… – слова застряли у Криса в горле. – То средство, которое ты мне дал…  
– Ты уже успел чем-то его напоить? – женщина с рогами возмутилась. – Себастьян, мы же договаривались!  
– Он был слишком мил, и я не удержался, – Себастьян легонько ущипнул Криса за щеку. – К тому же, он нес такую чушь, что его следовало немного проучить.  
– Он скоро оклемается, – Чейс-волчья голова внимательно посмотрел на Криса. – Но побочные эффекты на лицо.  
– Он выпил больше, чем следовало, – Себастьян пожал плечами. – И хватит разговоров. Разве мы пришли сюда не веселиться?  
Крис не успел и слова произнести, как снова очутился в толпе, только в этот раз его окружали Себастьян, Чейс-волчья голова и женщина с рогами. Они тоже громко смеялись, но то ли из-за их присутствия, то ли еще по какой другой причине, музыка теперь слышалась где-то в отдалении. Крис все еще видел краем глаза разноцветную толпу, но теперь краски казались более приглушенными, зато он яснее разглядел очертание головы Чейса – она действительно была волчьей, но сквозь нее отчетливо проступало человеческое лицо. Кожа женщины с рогами, которую звали Джессика, блестела. Он думал, что она полностью обнажена, но на самом деле это был костюм телесного цвета, расшитый блестками.  
Самым нормальным в этой компании был Себастьян – все в той же серой футболке и в джинсах. И в отличие от Джессики и Чейса, тот практически не смеялся, лишь улыбался краешком рта да поглядывал все на Криса. А Крис знал этот взгляд – маслянистый, жаждущий, и чувствовал себя какой-то дичью. Он опять не успел ничего сказать и спросить, потому что кто-то сунул ему в руки бокал с какой-то темной жидкостью. Крис не хотел это пить, но проглотил все до последней капли, а потом бокал наполнился еще и еще. И вскоре Крис и сам танцевал вместе с толпой, громко смеялся и пел песни на незнакомом ему языке.  
Шум стих очень резко: вроде бы только что повсюду было веселье и гул возбужденной толпы, и в ту же минуту – уже полумрак и плотная тишина. В воздухе витал сладкий цветочный аромат, и Крис узнал комнату, в которой очнулся. Балдахин слегка колыхался, Крис осмотрелся и заметил приоткрытое окно – оттуда и доносился запах цветов. Он попытался подняться, но в этот раз не смог – тело его не слушалось. Крис прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, то над ним нависал Себастьян. Его губы были настолько близко от лица Криса, что пришлось зажмуриться.  
– Не бойся, – промурлыкал тот. – Я не буду делать ничего, что тебе не понравится.  
Чужие руки проворно избавили его от одежды, Крис чувствовал жаркое дыхание то у основания шеи, то у ключицы, то у пупка. Он пытался сказать Себастьяну, чтобы тот остановился, но не мог. К тому же его тело словно зажило своей жизнью – ответно изгибалось на ласки, а в паху тягуче сводило. Себастьян оторвался от Криса лишь на мгновенье – чтобы стянуть с себя одежду, и Крис смотрел на него как завороженный. Мужское тело никогда не возбуждало его, но сейчас он желал прикоснуться к каждому изгибу, почувствовать чужую плоть, провести по обнаженной коже ладонями. Эти мысли пугали Криса, но постепенно заполняли его, вытесняя все остальное.  
Он в последний раз попытался воспротивиться, но когда губы Себастьяна накрыли его, полностью сдался. Крис покорно позволял Себастьяну исследовать свой рот, чувствуя сладкий малиновый привкус. Губы Себастьяна были такими мягкими, что хотелось лишь одного – чтобы тот целовал его вечно. Все еще обездвиженный, Крис не мог пошевелить руками, но Себастьян что-то сделал, и он чуть не застонал, когда наконец-то прикоснулся к чужой спине. Под ладонями перекатывались мышцы, и Крису нравилось ощущать силу, вместо привычной хрупкости. Видимо, ему удалось произнести это вслух, и Себастьян улыбнулся.  
– Все будет почти точно так же, как с женщиной, – прошептал тот Крису в ухо. – Только со мной гораздо круче.  
Крис даже не усомнился в чужих словах. Почувствовав, что тело снова его слушается, он опрокинул Себастьяна на спину и теперь уже целовал сам – властно, глубоко проталкивая язык и вылизывая десны. Себастьян развел ноги в приглашающем жесте, и Крис вошел, резко, даже выгнулся, когда двинул бедрами. В Себастьяне не было сухо, но было гораздо уже, чем в любой женщине, и от этого чувства Криса зашкаливали. Он толкался вперед в каком-то бешеном ритме, и Себастьян позволял возить себя по постели – чужое тело было таким податливым, но в то же время сильным и упругим. И Крису это нравилось. Ему нравилось, что Себастьян издавал мурлыкающие звуки и просил не останавливаться, как будто бы Крис мог.  
Он чуть ли не плавился от жара, но прохладный воздух с улицы то и дело ласкал разгоряченную спину. Цветочный аромат ударял в ноздри, вызывая легкое головокружение. Крис впервые испытывал такое во время секса: все его органы чувств обострились до предела, и он ощущал Себастьяна каждым из них. Казалось, что тот не только лежал под ним, но одновременно и витал в воздухе, пробирался под кожу, касался не только ладонями, но и еще чем-то невидимым. Как будто помимо реального Себастьяна были еще и другие, состоящие из всех ощущений Криса разом. И он хотел всех этих Себастьянов одновременно.  
– Что ты со мной делаешь? – прохрипел он.  
– Отдаю всего себя, – улыбнулся тот.  
Себастьян просунул руку между их животами и начал быстро водить по своему члену, в такт толчкам. Крис снова почувствовал запах уличных цветов, ускорил темп и кончил с протяжным стоном. Белесая сперма Себастьяна забрызгала их животы, и Крис размазал ее по чужому уже обмякшему члену. А потом сделал что-то совершенно необъяснимое: он выскользнул из Себастьяна и принялся вылизывать его член, а потом живот, пока полностью не избавил от спермы. Поцеловав напоследок Себастьяна в бедро, он откинулся рядом, не в силах даже дотянуться до подушек.  
Наверное, Крис ненадолго задремал, потому что очнулся от того, что кто-то перебирал его волосы. Себастьян. Они все еще лежали в постели, ветер сделался прохладнее, и кожа Криса покрылась мурашками. Он достал из-под себя одеяло и накинул сверху. Себастьян даже не шелохнулся – его кожа все еще блестела от пота, а на лице застыла широкая улыбка. Крис было потянулся, чтобы его поцеловать, но Себастьян покачал головой.  
– Тебе пора, – тихо произнес он.  
Нечасто Криса вот так выставляли за дверь, особенно после такого крышесносного секса, но он понимающе кивнул. Он хотел было подняться, чтобы собрать свою одежду, но Себастьян притянул его к себе.  
– Спи, – все также тихо произнес он.

***

Крис вяло водил ложкой в тарелке с супом гамбо. Скотт уже съел свою порцию и теперь тревожным голосом советовал обратиться в больницу, потому что Крис проспал целые сутки, после того как его практически невменяемого уложили в постель. Крис, естественно, обращаться к каким-либо врачам отказывался. Да и что он должен был сказать? Что все время был либо голоден, либо умирал от жажды, либо проваливался в сон? Содержимое сна – еще одна проблема. Нет, Крису, конечно, и раньше снилось, как он занимается сексом, но чтобы с мужчиной – впервые. Правда, он толком не помнил, как выглядел его партнер, он вообще плохо запомнил сон, зато все ощущения до сих пор вызывали легкую дрожь.  
– Ты что-то принимаешь? – не выдержал Скотт.  
– Что? – Крис удивленно на него уставился. – Конечно же, нет!  
– Но выглядишь так, словно тебе дозы не хватает. Что случилось, Крис? Ты же всю дорогу ныл, что голоден, как волк, а в итоге...  
– Я голоден, – Крис кивнул. – Но... я даже не знаю, чего хочу. Чего-нибудь... бифштекс? Да, я бы съел бифштекс. С кровью.  
Скотт закатил глаза.  
– Я привел тебя в ресторан местной кухни, а ты просишь бифштекс.  
– Я заплачу сколько угодно, лишь бы они мне его приготовили.  
– Ну, смотри, – Скотт ухмыльнулся. – Никто тебя за язык не тянул.  
Скотт ушел договариваться с поваром, а Крис все так же продолжал перекатывать креветки в супе. На улице стояла удушающая жара, но Крис надел водолазку, на голову водрузил бейсболку, а глаза спрятал за солнечными очками. Возможно, со стороны он действительно напоминал торчка, мечтающего о дозе, но солнце внезапно стало вызывать у него легкое жжение на коже, а глаза и вовсе слезились от яркого света. Крис пытался списать свое состояние на акклиматизацию, но Скотт не слишком-то ему верил. Возможно, это город на него так влиял?  
– Что если на меня навели порчу? – спросил Крис у вернувшегося брата. – Какая-нибудь жрица вуду решила испробовать свои силы на мне?  
– Ага, еще скажи, что сама Мари Лаво восстала из мертвых и наложила на тебя заклятье.  
– Эй, да тут у половины жителей в доме весит ее портрет, – шикнул на него Крис. – К тому же, разве ты не приехал сюда за всей этой мистикой? Вот она меня и догнала.  
– Я приехал сюда рисовать Миссисипи и местных жителей, – фыркнул Скотт. – И хватит меня позорить. Вообще-то, это я в семье отвечаю за всякие глупости, а ты должен наставлять меня на путь истинный. Никак не наоборот.  
Крис выдавил из себя кислую улыбку.  
– Да и кому ты вообще сдался? Ты и в городе-то толком не был – я думал, что после «Кафе дю Монд» мы прогуляемся по Французскому кварталу, а вечером заглянем на Бурбон-стрит, а ты… – Скотт покачал головой.  
– Извини. Видимо, резко вспомнились все книжки Шонны разом.  
– Но тебе ведь не пятнадцать лет, в самом деле.  
Крис хотел было огрызнуться, но ему наконец-то принесли бифштекс с кровью, и он промолчал. Из всей еды эта была более-менее, но тоже чего-то не хватало. Криса все еще мучила жажда, и ни холодный чай, ни лимонад, ни пиво не могли ее утолить. Скотт предложил устроить Крису небольшую экскурсию по Ирландскому каналу, где, в общем-то, они и жили, но он отказался. Зато согласился зайти в церковь. Родители никогда не навязывали им религию, но в детстве Крис не пропустил ни одной воскресной службы. Уже в более позднем возрасте он сократил посещение церкви до минимума, но иногда появлялось острое желание зайти и прочитать молитву.  
Церковь Святого Альфонса выглядела впечатляюще. Скотт, видимо, уже успел здесь побывать, потому что вкрадчиво пояснял про повреждения после урагана «Катрина» и про то, что уже успели отреставрировать. Крис слушал его вполуха – его больше беспокоило вернувшееся головокружение, к которому прибавилась еще и тошнота, стоило ему переступить порог церкви. Вместо того, чтобы обрести столь желаемые покой и умиротворение, Крис почувствовал себя еще хуже, и Скотт опять тащил его до дома чуть ли не на себе, угрожая при этом вызвать врача. Крис уже был согласен и на это, только вот сомневался, что ему смогут помочь. Оказавшись в постели, он прикрыл глаза и сразу же заснул. 

***

– Что-то он бледноват, – услышал Крис знакомый голос.  
Прежде чем открыть глаза, он попытался понять, где находится и что вообще происходит. В этот раз он был не в постели, а сидел за столиком, точнее полулежал на нем, уткнувшись лицом в гладкую поверхность. На улице было темно, но вокруг столика горели японские фонарики, освещая пространство. Наверное, при других обстоятельствах Крис бы обязательно оценил атмосферу, но сейчас он почувствовал себя настолько неуютно, что хотелось лишь одного – убраться отсюда как можно дальше.  
Говорившей оказалась Джессика – рога в этот раз у нее закручивались еще сильнее, а кожа так блестела, что Крису пришлось слегка зажмуриться.  
– Может, он не наш человек? – спросил Пьеро.  
Крис загляделся на маленькую черную слезинку у левого глаза – вид в самом деле был настолько скорбный, что ему показалось, что тот сейчас расплачется.  
– Может и не наш, – а это был уже Себастьян. – Но не попробуешь – не узнаешь.  
– Если не наш, то предлагаю его съесть, – облизнулась Джессика. – Жировой массы, конечно, не много, но хоть косточки пообгладываю.  
– Оставь его, – Чейс оскалил зубы. – Себ обещал его мне.  
– А я бы предпочел, чтобы он утонул в моем океане слез, – протянул Пьеро.  
– Тоби, но это ведь самая настоящая пытка! – Себастьян пригрозил ему пальцем. – И хватит делить шкуру не убитого медведя. Он все еще мой.  
В голосе Себастьяна послышались стальные нотки, и троица тут же притихла. Крис переводил взгляд с одного на другого, надеясь, что все услышанное было всего лишь шуткой. Судя по серьезным лицам и горящим глазам – зря. Но тут Себастьян плавно поднялся со своего места и потянул Криса на себя. И опять все произошло слишком быстро: вроде бы только что они сидели в каком-то кафе за столиком, как оказались в той самой темной спальне с огромной кроватью. Балдахин опять колыхался на ветру, но в этот раз цветочный запах сменился цитрусовыми ароматами с какими-то терпкими нотками. Себастьян лукаво улыбался жестом приглашая к действиям.  
Крис толком не понимая, что делает, сам стягивал с себя одежду, не отрывая взгляда от Себастьяна, а тот, зеркаля его движения, снимал одну вещь за другой. Обнаженные, они стояли в метре друг от друга и не шевелились, пока Себастьян осторожно не провел ладонью по своей груди. Крис повторил за ним, опускаясь ниже, перебирая пальцами лобковые волосы, поглаживая яички. Глаза Себастьяна блестели, и Крис чувствовал, как погружается в этот тягучий маслянистый взгляд. Он обхватил свой член и сделал пару медленных движений, а с губ Себастьяна сорвался приглушенный стон. Крис продолжал водить рукой, и чувствовал как Себастьян опять пробирается ему под кожу, в самое нутро, заполняя его целиком и полностью.  
– Какой же ты… – прошептал Себастьян, и Крис с трудом устоял на ногах, от нахлынувших ощущений.  
Оргазм подступал уже близко, но что-то не давало ему кончить. Себастьян словно удерживал его, растягивая наслаждение. Теперь и Крис уже не мог сдержать своих стонов, вторя Себастьяну. Он двигал рукой, то замедляясь, то наращивая темп, пока не получил от Себастьяна легкий кивок, и тогда оргазм ослепил его. Перед глазами появились блики, словно Крис долго смотрел на солнце, а потом он почувствовал, как сильные руки обхватывают его, увлекая на кровать. Себастьян поцеловал его в губы, так что Крис чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшей нежности.  
– Кто ты такой? – спросил он.  
– Разве это имеет значение? – Себастьян улыбнулся.  
– Наверное, нет, – неуверенно произнес Крис.  
Его веки сделались тяжелыми, и как бы он ни пытался сфокусировать взгляд, лицо Себастьяна расплывалось. Он пытался сказать что-то еще, но перед глазами все окончательно почернело.

***

– Мне нужна кровь, – первое, что сказал Крис, когда Скотт зашел к нему в комнату.  
– Очень смешно, – тот фыркнул и потрогал у него лоб. – Да ты весь в холодном поту! Я вызываю неотложку.  
– Нет! – Крис схватил брата за руку. – Просто принеси мне немного крови? Тут ведь есть рядом какие-нибудь больницы? Сочини какую-нибудь историю – у тебя это всегда отлично получалось, и принеси мне…  
– Ты меня пугаешь, – Скотт нахмурился. – Крис, если это наркотики…  
– Это не наркотики! – крикнул он. – Просто принеси мне пакет гребаной крови!  
Скотт вырвался из захвата и отошел в сторону, хмуро глядя на Криса.  
– Я должен позвонить маме?  
– Ты должен пойти в больницу и принести мне кровь, – устало произнес Крис. – Не испытывай мое терпение, ради Бо… Бо… в общем, Скотт, пожалуйста.  
Тот явно принял его за сумасшедшего, но в итоге согласился. Крис думал, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем брат вернулся и кинул в него пакетом с донорской кровью. Он тупо смотрел на садержимое, а потом быстро открутил заглушку и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Вкус был ужасен, но Крис продолжал пить, чуть ли не захлебываясь. Скотт смотрел на него с ужасом и явно находился на грани того, чтобы вызвать соответствующих специалистов.  
– Я не знаю, что ты принял, но торкнуло тебя круто, – брат покачал головой.  
Крис оторвался от крови и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь разобраться с ощущениями. Лучше ему не стало, наоборот, только хуже – тошнота подступала к горлу, и пришлось срочно бежать в туалет. Криса выворачивало наизнанку, и мысленно он уже составил завещание, оторвав от сердца мяч, подписанный Томом Брэди, в пользу Скотта. Тот, кстати, все же вызвал врача, и Крису вкололи успокоительное, а так же прописали постельный режим. Крис, в общем-то, только и делал, что лежал, так что его это особо не напрягло, а вот предстоящий разговор с мамой слегка напугал.  
– Обязательно надо было звонить, да? – вечером проворчал он.  
– А если бы ты умер? Мама бы мне никогда такое не простила!  
Крис хмыкнул.  
– Я сразу тебе сказал, что меня прокляли.  
– Господи, Крис…  
– Это случилось, когда я ехал к тебе, я уверен. Тот водитель… – Крис поморщился, пытаясь вспомнить его лицо. – Что-то произошло, когда мы ехали сюда. Он что-то со мной сделал, а потом каким-то образом стер память.  
– Водитель такси? – уточнил Скотт.  
– Это был не обычный водитель такси! Я уверен, что на самом деле это был колдун вуду! Он просто прикинулся водителем, а на самом деле…  
– Ты это серьезно? – Скотт не сдержался и заржал.  
– А как ты тогда это все объяснишь, а?! – Крис повысил голос. – Я третий день подряд мечтаю о крови, избегаю солнечных лучей и не могу произнести имя… а в церкви…  
– Ну, давай, покажи мне свои острые зубы, – Скотт продолжал смеяться. – К тому же, колдун вуду превратил бы тебя в зомби, а не в вампира.  
– Мы должны найти этого водителя, – Крис вскочил с постели. – Надо позвонить в таксопарк и узнать, кто работал в тот день.  
– Ну, хорошо, – тяжело вздохнул Скотт. – Опиши его хотя бы.  
– Он был… – Крис задумался – в памяти словно стоял какой-то блок. – Он был… черный.  
– Если ты еще не заметил, то здесь большая часть населения – черные.  
– Да, но…  
– Проспись лучше. Уверен, что к утру все это выветрится из твоей головы.  
Но спать Крису хотелось меньше всего. Он вроде бы и хотел поделиться со Скоттом своими странными снами, но в то же время было как-то неловко. Да и судя по тому, как тот был скептически настроен, вряд ли бы Крис получил какой-то дельный совет. Тут, в общем-то, и советовать было нечего, потому что это был, благо, всего лишь сон, хотя весьма волнующий и приятный. Странно только, что Крис опять не запомнил лица своего партнера. А что если это был тот самый жрец вуду? Что если тот таким образом высасывал из него жизненную энергию? Крис быстро вскочил с кровати, ну, насколько ему позволяло его состояние, и спустился вниз.  
– Я думал, что ты…  
– Одевайся, – нервно рявкнул Крис. – Мы едем в таксопарк.  
Если Скотт и собирался возразить, то под тяжелым взглядом Криса резко притих. Большую часть ночи они действительно промотались по таксопаркам, но все было зря – Крис не мог описать водителя и не знал номер машины. А когда он пытался рассказать про свое проклятие, Скотт силой вытаскивал его на улицу. Домой они вернулись под утро – Скотт, ни слова не говоря, ушел в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью, а Крис поплелся на кухню. Он нашел в шкафу коробку с хлопьями, а в холодильнике шоколадное молоко – последний раз он ел что-то подобное, когда учился в школе. Крис думал, что еда опять застрянет в горле, но смог проглотить даже пару ложек. Потом он смотрел утреннее шоу про здоровый образ жизни и лишь ближе к обеду заснул. И в этот раз ему ничего не снилось.  
К великому облегчению Скотта, белая горячка у Криса кончилась, да и сам Крис был весьма рад, что мог теперь есть нормальную еду, пить самые обычные напитки и ходить в футболке, а не заворачиваться чуть ли не в паранджу. Наверное, у всего произошедшего было какое-то вразумительное объяснение, но он старался об этом не думать и наслаждался остатками отпуска. Оставалось буквально пару дней до его возвращения домой, и Крис решил наверстать упущенное. Он посетил всевозможные достопримечательности, съездил к озеру Пончартрейн, даже в зоопарк сходил. А вот Французский квартал почему-то обходил стороной, хотя, по словам Скотта, именно там и происходило все самое интересное.  
– Это твой последний шанс, – Скотт кивнул на приближающий трамвай. – К тому же, когда ты еще побываешь в «Кафе дю Монд»? Ты знал, что люди туда съезжаются со всей Америки, да что там – со всего мира, чтобы попробовать знаменитые бенье?  
– Но если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, то мы сразу же возвращаемся домой, – взял с него обещание Крис.  
Но ничего страшного не произошло: они отлично погуляли по центральной площади, послушали выступление уличных музыкантов, посетили собор Святого Людовика, где Крис, к счастью, не превратился в пепел – наконец-то можно было смело считать, что проклятие снято. Воодушевленный окончательным исцелением, Крис отправил Скотта домой, а сам решил пройтись по магазинам и прикупить сувениров. Маски Марди Гра, всевозможные сладости и даже куклы вуду – Крис ни в чем себе не отказывал. Гуляя по узким улочкам, он не заметил, как очередной поворот закончился тупиком. А когда он попытался вернуться назад тем же путем, еще больше заплутал.  
– Эй, – вдалеке замаячил силуэт. – Эй! Не подскажете, как выйти на центральную улицу?  
– Подскажу, – силуэт обрел очертания самого обычного парня в серой футболке и синих джинсах. – Следуйте за мной.  
Крис на мгновенье замешкался, но потом все-таки пошел.  
– Недавно здесь? – поинтересовался парень.  
– Вторую неделю, – ответил Крис. – Навещал брата, но уже пора домой. Вот – закупаюсь сувенирами.  
– Как жаль, что время так быстро летит. Кстати, насчет сувениров. У меня здесь неподалеку как раз есть магазинчик. Возможно, вы что-нибудь подберете.  
Крис уже открыл рот, чтобы отказаться, но не смог. Более того, у него появилось ощущение, что где-то он этого парня уже видел. Тот остановился у обшарпанного здания с видавшей виды вывеской.  
– Прошу, – он приоткрыл дверь, приглашая зайти.  
Крис медлил, но улыбка знакомого незнакомца была такой доброжелательной, что он сделал неуверенный шаг вперед. И тут воспоминания волной нахлынули на него – он вспомнил все: и щербатого водителя, и Себастьяна, и его странных друзей. И самый потрясающий секс в его жизни. От всего этого голова пошла кругом, и Крису пришлось вцепиться руками в прилавок, чтобы не упасть. Но вместе с воспоминаниями пришла еще и злость. Крис гневно посмотрел на Себастьяна – руки так и чесались раскрасить тому лицо.  
– Ты! – Крис сразу же повысил голос. – Это ты наложил на меня проклятие!  
– Вовсе нет, – невозмутимо ответил Себастьян. – Ты же сам попросил помочь тебе с головой – и головную боль я, кстати, сразу снял. Но ты внезапно вспомнил про вампиров, и я не смог удержаться. «Зубы Дракулы» сильное средство, а ты вылил себе сразу полпузырька и…  
– Я не мог нормально есть и пить! Я думал, что превращаюсь в вампира!  
– Да ты даже не понял, что с тобой происходит, – отмахнулся Себастьян. – Любой другой на твоем месте сразу бы догадался, в чем дело, и словил момент.  
– А волчья голова? Рогатая женщина? Пьеро? Они все тоже побочные эффекты чертовых зубов?  
– Не чертовых, а Дракулы, – поправил его Себастьян. – И, да. Попробовав одно из моих снадобий, ты автоматически начинаешь видеть то, чего не видят остальные, простые смертные.  
– Я этого не просил. И больше мне ничего от тебя не надо. Поскорей бы забыть обо всем, как о страшном сне.  
С этими словами Крис развернулся и уже открыл дверь, чтобы выйти на улицу, но почему-то не смог.  
– Разве тебе не понравилось? – промурлыкал Себастьян. – Ты точно уверен, что хочешь уйти и забыть?  
Конечно, Крис был уверен – о чем тут думать? Бежать отсюда со всех ног и больше никогда не возвращаться. Тогда откуда взялись эти сомнения? Крис вспомнил мягкие губы Себастьяна на своих, его ласки, его сильное тело – а вот это забывать совсем не хотелось, наоборот, повторять, снова и снова. Он мотнул головой, пытаясь отбросить наваждение, но картинки одна за другой появлялись перед глазами.  
– Прекрати, – прошипел Крис. – Немедленно.  
– А я ничего и не делаю, – Себастьян развел руками. – Прежде чем ты уйдешь, хорошенько все обдумай и…  
Тот внезапно оказался прямо перед Крисом и сунул в руку какой-то пузырек.  
– Выпей это, если захочешь снова меня увидеть.  
Крис попытался вернуть пузырек обратно, но вдруг понял, что стоит посреди улицы, а рядом нет ни Себастьяна, ни его магазина. А вот склянка – сомневаться и не приходилось – оказалась в кармане. Надо было ее просто выбросить в ближайшую урну, но Крис не смог. Можно было сделать вид, что ее просто нет, но она даже через ткань чуть ли не жгла кожу. Вернувшись домой, Крис сунул склянку в старый комод и выкинул случившееся из головы. Остатки вечера они со Скоттом смотрели запись игры «Нью-Орлеан Пеликанс» против «Чикаго Буллз». А потом Крису оставалось провести в Новом Орлеане последнюю ночь и возвращаться домой. Только вот сон совсем не шел к нему.  
Крис то и дело поглядывал на старый комод, несколько раз порывался встать и достать пузырек, который ему отдал Себастьян. Он не собирался пить содержимое, просто хотел удостовериться, что ему ничего не померещилось, но в итоге так ничего и не сделал. Заснул под утро, а через час его разбудил Скотт. В аэропорт ехали вместе – Крис не стал рассказывать, что на самом деле с ним приключилось, но Скотт сам вызвался сопровождать брата, и это несказанно радовало. И вот оставался последний рывок: крепкие объятия на прощание, около четырех часов в воздухе и, наконец-то, дом милый дом. Только вот злополучный пузырек каким-то образом снова очутился в кармане Криса. Но это ведь ЭлЭй, и всякая магия здесь не действует. Или?

***

– А я так мечтала поглодать его косточки, – вздохнула Джессика.  
– Только перед этим я собирался его съесть, – напомнил Чейс.  
– А до этого я должен был утопить его своими слезами, – вклинился Тоби.  
– Но я ведь сразу же сказал, что он мой, – Себастьян улыбнулся и протянул Крису руку. – И оказался прав. Не так ли?  
Крис все еще сжимал в руке пузырек, не зная, почему выпил содержимое. Наверное, он пытался себе доказать, что на него это не подействует. А, может, это была всего лишь отговорка. Чего бы он там себе не надумал – это было уже не важно, потому что он взял руку Себастьяна и больше не собирался ее отпускать.


End file.
